warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanuka Hunter
The Harvester is a gray-colored Zanuka proxy controlled by Alad V. During missions, it will attack one targeted Tenno until either the Tenno or the Harvester dies. It appears rarely, in a manner similar to the Stalker. Triggering a Harvester attack requires a player to have a death-mark. A death-mark is acquired by supporting the Grineer or Corpus in five Invasion missions. Players who have supported the Grineer or Corpus and have acquired a death-mark will receive an inbox message from Alad V. The text of the message reads either: *"Thank you for volunteering for the Zanuka Project, you will make a fine addition to my collection." *"Thank you for your continued interest in the Zanuka Project, A member of our staff will assist you shortly" The Harvester only spawns in Corpus missions (supporting the Grineer during invasions against Corpus is considered a Corpus mission). The Harvester spawn chance rises additively with each player in the party with a death-mark. The Harvester's spawning is announced by flickering lights, much like the Stalker's appearance. Also, your screen will become greyed and your Warframe will flicker with light. Taunts The Harvester has most of its speech represented by Alad V. Here is the list of his phrases: Deploying *''"..."'' :: During Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: Zanuka Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: Abilities Harvester's main weapon is a plasma gun, similar to a MOA's. Its fire rate is much higher than a MOA, however, and its projectiles travel very accurately and quickly. The Harvester is also capable of deploying a Frost Bomb. The Harvester has a huge amount of shields and health. It is immune to some crowd control abilities like Mag's Pull. However, Excalibur's Radial Blind, Frost's Snow Globe, Vauban's Bastille, and Rhino's Rhino Stomp are confirmed to affect the Harvester. Nova's Molecular Prime ability has also been known to greatly slow Harvester down. Should a Tenno attempt to run during combat, the Harvester will either teleport to them or teleport the Tenno back into the same area. Alternatively, the Harvester will catch up with them as it is very agile and can traverse through obstacles as well as a Tenno, capable of parkour feats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ If the Harvester managed to down its target, it will pin the target down and capture it, abruptly ending the mission. The captured targets will then immediately be transferred to the Escape misison. Escape Mission When the player is defeated and captured by the Harvester, he/she will be automatically transferred to a hidden mission which requires the player to locate and collect their confiscated weapons and escape from the Zanuka Project facility in the Corpus Gas City in Jupiter. This mission has been implemented since Update 11.7.3. If the mission is failed, the player will have to replay the mission until it is successfully completed. See main Escape article for more details. Notes *As of Update 11.5.5, the Harvester has a chance to drop the components of the Detron hand cannon. **A poem left by the Hotfix notes states: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." Detron Screenshot *The Harvester is also considered hostile by Corpus proxies and units, suggesting that Alad V, the Harvester's summoner, is already a Corpus outcast. *Like the Stalker, Harvester has its own soundtrack. *No codex entry has been included yet for Harvester. Scanning it currently counts to scanning the Zanuka. *As of a recent update, the Harvester is guaranteed to drop a Detron component, and has a doubled spawn chance. *It is possible for both the blueprint and one component to drop from a single encounter *Blueprint has the form of a purple orb *Component has the form of a module Tips *The Harvester has a small chance of spawning for marked players on Corpus missions within the first four minutes. Taking four marked players effectively increases your odds of having him spawn and like the Stalker, one player having him spawn does not remove the mark from the other three players in the mission. Running additional invasion missions for the Grineer is also a good way to find the Harvester.(this needs to be confirmed as it seems that any mission can spawn him) *To gain the mark, complete a set of invasion missions resulting in battle pay. You should get mail from Alad V thanking you for volunteering for the Zanuka project. You may still have the mark even if you do not get the mail. *The Harvester can currently be desecrated by Nekros to sometimes gain additional Detron components. *Despite being immune to crowd control moves (or, at least, some of them), the Harvester is still vulnerable to knockdown, allowing a player weilding a melee weapon with a knockdown AoE slam effect of moderate size (e.g. the Obex) to knock down the harvester, shoot it for a while, then knock it down again (with the only problem being reloading). This allows for an easy-to-get Detron blueprint, with minimal damage dealt to the player (a real plus for players who: A. do not have very high quality weapons, B. are leveling a new weapon/warframe, or C. are going solo on a mission). Trivia *Alad V's dialogue refers to the Harvester as Zanuka. *When first introduced, it was Zanuka itself (with partner-dependent shields and Warframe abilities). Gallery HarvesterPic.jpg ss (2014-01-18 at 02.01.51).jpg|Alad V message WARFRAME Harvester Encounter! Warframe - Harvested See Also *Detron, the weapon dropped by the Harvester *Alad V, the controller of the Harvester. *Zanuka, a Corpus proxy that the Harvester resembles. *Stalker, a being similar to the Harvester. *The Grustrag Three, the Grineer counterparts of the Harvester. References Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Boss